sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dash the Turtle
Dash's Story Dash the Turtle "タートルダッシュ" (Tātorudasshu) lived with his family and others in the city called Videra. One day a giant robot was attacking the peaceful city. Dash was the strongest fighter there, but even HE could not stop the robot. Until the Blue Blur himself came to save everyone; he was not even strong enough to beat the robot. But with Dash's help they both defeated the robot created by Dr. Eggman. And, to this very day, Dash has helped "almost" everyone who needs help. Part two (coming soon, to you) Abilities. Shell Dash: '''Dash has the Shell Dash which allowes him to hide in his shell and bounce of walls. It works like a spin dash on the ground. It works like a homing attack if he uses it in the air. '''Tail: '''His tail is like a weapon and can smash solid rock. '''Speed: can run fast, about 17'000 mph, due to bieng trained by Sonic. Super Peel Out: doesn't use it often but uses it when in a hurry. Drill up: a certain move learned as a child, a move where Dash takes a form of a drill, and well, you should know the results. Strengh: he learned his fighting from Street Fighter 2 Turbo. Parkour: can run up walls, cielings and other things Swiming: '''Dash can swim and be underwater for a really long time '''Tornado spin: Dash spins in his shell so fast it causes a tornado to form causing him to move with it Transformations Ultra Dash When Dash collects all 7 chaos emeralds he turns into Ultra Dash. Powers: *Flying *Super speed (Unknown how fast) *Mirror Shield: a psycadelic shield that is almost unable to break. *Shell dash & tail are powerd up (from spikes on them) *Doesnt smash into walls and is more smart. (not like he is dumb or anything) *Star Shot: The stars around Dash can be held by him and be thrown as fast as missile. Dark Dash Dark Dash only comes when dash has become really mad such as one of his friends has been killed or has used negative chaos energy, unfortinatly, he cant control this form and if nothing can stop him, he could destroy the entire planet. Powers: *Dark Dash has an ability to eat peoples hearts, just by taking his hand and putting into someones stomach, this however is just Dark Dash's nature *Teleportation: he can teleport but distance is limited and after one teleport he wil have to wait awile so he can cool down *Blinding eyes: Dash can use his eyes to cause a flash in others eyes to make them blind for hours Theme Song:Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks And Cannibal Girls (Dark Dash is set to appear in Vexia v.s Mobius: The War has Just begun (The Roleplay) ) Personality Dash is usually very clumsy and usually doesnt know his own strengh and given that fact he also has issues talking girls he finds cute/attractive/pretty. He also gets very upset about people noticing his spines look like a court jester hat. He has a accidental habit of running, jumping ect. into walls,trees ect. Dash doesnt use much good vocabulary his clumsyness is also a matter of not taking things to serious. But even though he is a Happy guy, he does care for his firends and who ever hurts them will get a major beating infact he is sometimes overprotective of his friends Friends/Allies FAN CHARACTERS OF OTHERS Sam the rabbit Static the Cat Tobias The Hedgehog Emily the Hedgehog Macca the firefox Judas the wolf (formally) Paws the Wolf (friendly rival, and no, Dash has not appeared in Lippies, though that is up to Paws himself if he wantd Dash in it) River the Echidna Linkoln the Lynx CHARACTERS OF TSNK Hint the Lion Zap the Kangaroo Heather the Hare Frozen the Hedgehog Sonic Riders Dash doesnt usualy like to ride vehicles that much,but he never said he hated hover boards. Extreme gear name: Toxic Splash Type of board: Hover Board Type: Speed level 1: Dash whacks people around him with his tail, slowing them down. level 2: hits people with his Shell Dash instead and slows them down longer. level 3: Dash jumps allowing him to get ahead level 4: gets off his board and uses Shell Dash to get into the lead level 5: gets off his board and uses his Super Peel-Out move for ultimate speed Sonic and the Black Knight Name: Sir Cedric. Title: Knight of Water. Weapon: Spiked sword Story: Cedric is a knight of unknown story, he just appeared with a sword and everyone exepted the fact he was a knight. though due to this "fact" he now seves and protects what he can he is also the prince of El Salvador Super Smash Bros. Sonic Fan Character Edition Dash move set Normals A - punch AAA - two puncches and a kick <-> A - does a roundhouse kick v A - tail swipes doing a low attack ^ A - a flip kick Aerials Nair - Spins around in his shell Fair - Does Sonic's Fair from Project M Bair - Hits with tail Uair - Hits with tail upward Dair - A ground pound Smash Attacks ^ Smash - A head butt <-> Smash - A really hard hit with his tail v Smash - Spins around in his shell creating a small tornado around him Specials ^B - drill up: Gives dash a big green boost up in the air and takes a form of a drill. does damage <->B - Super Peel Out: Boosts dash really fast, needs to charge. does damage v B - Shell dash: Basically Sonic down B from SSBB. Does damage B - shell homing attack: Again based on Sonic normal B move from SSBB, but it moves straight and curves less than Sonic's. Does damage FINAL SMASH - Ultra Dash: Turns into Ultra Dash and works like super sonic, but you can also use his star shot to home on enemies. _________________________________________________________________________________ Taunts 1. Does chun-li victory pose 2. Plays his music player 3. Says "You're fast but not fast enough!" Pallete Swap Green - default Blue Dash - Sonic Red dash - Hint and Knuckles Yellow Dash - Zap White Dash - The EGGMAN Pink and Purple Dash - for the females Nobias Name:Dakota Age:15 Gender:Female Personality: timid,clumsy Type: Speed Difference with Dash: uses better vocabulary Older Dash Age: depends on time Personality: self centerd, heroic,brave type: speed BIO When Dash has grown up he has changed a lot since he was 15. His speed changed dramaticly, as he is as fast as Sam at the age of 13! he is more of a lone wolf and doesnt like to work with others as much as he did before, infact he almost dislikes it. He is more serious and focused at being the hero he is. Quotes "I told you a billion times im a turtle not a tuortise!"'' "FINE! IF YOUR GOING THAT WAY *sigh* then I'll follow." " *hmph* I may look slow, but you have no idea. "MMMAAARRRSSSHHHMMMAAALLLOOOWWWSSS" "So your the one who killed my mother,wait my mother isnt dead. Okay sorry" "I may be stupid but i'm not an idiot" "I just got a bag of gold" 30 Character Questions 1.)Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Answer: well i cant say much about Dash's parents i guess their relationship is kinda like a family on a farm, so it was pretty good... though i guess there is also family problems with "household" issues 2.)What are your characters most prominent physical features? Answer: Well just by looking at him your first reaction is most likley "WTF am i looking at" first feature is his colour... yeah, i'm still not sure which one it is yet... anyway anotheer thing is his spines... they kinda look like a court jester ha-- *gets beaten up by Dash* 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? Answer: well i cant say he has any, other than his spines do not run in any part of his family, other than that no scars 4.)How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Answer: he doesnt really care, about what he looks like, infact he doesnt even do anything to make him look attractive 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? Answer: 0 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory Answer: i guess when he became a great hero thanks to sonic and his family i mean its like every kids dream to become a hero 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Answer: this is also becoming a hero,even though he bacame a freedom fighter, he had to face the fact of not seeing his family or his other things at videra for a long time, and he wished he could of brought his family with him. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Answer: funny thing, he really dislikes ice cream, as for colour.... green..... and his song mostly michael jackson music but he also goes for some mild rock, and i dont think he has a favourite flower 9.) Who does your character trust? Answer: well his family and friends (he does have a minor distrust in Tobias for a few reasons) he can also trust people if they can trust him on other objectives 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Anwser: No.1 dash stays with his family and lives his live like a family member No.2 he meets sonic and follows him and meets the other canons 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Answer: well hes a turtle, hes already a...thingy...i mean his tail looks like a turtle peni-- nevermind 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Answer: Dash is more of an 80s guy, more or less he thinks new technolagy is wierd, exept the wii u, he loves that thing for some reason 13.)What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Answer: well when he was at home with his family they had no beds, they had to hide in their shells, tough i guess Dash does have a bed now he cant really stay on his back..(he gets stuck).. so he sleep on his side and the bed gets all messed up 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Answer: though videra is a desert, he hates the heat it dries up his skin so much he might burn up, although he kinda likes the cold, it still bothers him 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Answer: he is a bit of both, but he is a relly deep sleeper so hes more of an early bird 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Answer: no, not blood related 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Answer: pardon? 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies. Answer: well i wouldnt say he is a good cook he cant even make popcorn without burning it, tough he can make a nice salad 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Answer: duh, running he the fastest turtle on mobius, though if he were to (and sometimes has) be lazy he probably ask someone to take him to his destination 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Answer: oh yeah he does, he has spheksophobia, the fear of wasps, he hates then so much he wants them to never exsist, there was this one time he was at a playground (around 6 years old) and two wasps stung him twice, thats 4 stings in one sitting, unfortinatly the sting got a nerve in his neck which connects to his brain on the inteligence section which made him not as smart as he could've been. other than that he has not a lot of fears 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Answer: (oh god) well i guess a shell because he's a turtle....idfk 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? the 80s to see the good 'ol days and do other crap he couldnt do nowadays 23.) Is your character superstitious? Answer: no lucky charms always fails him (well exept chaos emeralds but he doesnt consider those charms) he is also not trustworthy of horoscopes either 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Answer: well he would go for someone who can do things that he can't, he also goes for people that can respect what needs to be respected (lookin' at you static) 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby Answer: well uhh....gloved? 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday Answer: well favourite confort food is bacon, and he does appolgize to the pigs for liking it, as for a guilty pleasure, well his music player has really random songs, when i mean random they are effin' random. favourtie outfit, i guess he just wears shous and gloves idk. his favourtie hot drink is hot lemon juice, he loves spring as his season and he loves christmas he would love halloween more if he wasnt having suger rushes every night. 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them Answer: well first would be his them song to show how cheerfull he is and how he always on the move, but his another song would be Face me because he had to face the facts of leaving his family and facing the facts of life at a young age and haw difficult things can happen in life 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Answer: most likley an action (man Dash should have an Action movie) 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Answer:he probably smells like a turtle 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Dash Godadel Turtle, i know you havnt got a good story but, i'll think of something oh and sorry if i said your tail looks like a turtle penis, it just does ok,sorry if you miss your family but you have friends, so thats great Your creator, Thesupernintendokid Trivia *Being a Turtle is rather ironic due to turtles bieng slow, as Dash is pretty fast. *I created Dash when I was 8. *Dash is the Fursona of Thesupernintendokid. *He hates The EGGMAN *Dash has a music player that he listens to, he listens to random music (some good ones to) such as: ''"Free","The king of spain","Smooth criminal","Wrapped in black" *The perspective of Dash's spines on his head is rather confusing,usually there is two spines on the front and one spine on the back, but sometimes its the other way around *Dash has had many adventures, such as fighting the Tails Doll,defeating eggman for the first time and much more, he has also gained new friends along his journeys (see Friends/Allies). *The reason Dash's older self spine on the back of his head is long is due to a radioactive mutation, due to toxic waste. *Even though Dash saved his family from a robot with Sonic, he hasn't seen Sonic since then. *Dash's some times (by fan art) make his tail look like squirtles tail. *he has Spheksophobia. *He is a Expert at the entire Super Smash Bros. series, but he doesn't want to go to touraments because he feels the the people there are "crazy". *if he was in a 3D game, his running animation would look like sonic's running animation from Sonic 06. *he used to pick his nose as of 5-13 but he stopped after awile Info Full name: Dash Godadel Turtle Nickname(s): The 5th Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Shelly,Reptile, literaly the fastest turtle alive. Sex: Male Age: 15 Colour: i actually dont know (River told him once, but he fell off a balcone and landed his head on a rock, losing his memory of what colour he is) Eye Colour: Blue Alignment: Good Clothing:Brown, white, orange and blue shoes,White gloves with grey wristbands Occupation: Freedom Fighter Family: Josh the turtle(brother),Gilbert(father),Jamie(mother) Love intrests: Static the Cat (has a crush on her) weaknesess: Cannot stay in really warm climates like deserts, his own clumsiness catchs him off guard sometimes, he has Spheksophobia. Favourites:Twinkies, Bacon, and Video Games Voice Actor: me (i'll record my voice sometime) JP voice actor:N/A Gallery Dash tTurtle.png|One of Dash's best picture by Sigma (thank you so very much Dash the turtle.png|Dash made by SonicKnucklesFan92 DashTurtle.png|Dash made by Staticcat Um.png|Dash meets Tails Doll Dash and sam.png|Dash and Sam|link=Sam the rabbit dash the turtle - Copy.png|RAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWS! - lol hope you like, I haven't found a sonic character this challenging to draw in aaageeess, so it was good fun drawing him - Lozza Chibi dash.png|Dash the Turtle, Chibi style Screen Shot 2013-07-21 at 1.47.07 PM.png|Dash 8-bit with clothes on (made by P.Squidy) Dash sonic 3 sprite.png|Dash sonic 3 sprite Dash the turtle sonic battle style.png|Dash the turtle-sonic battle style (i hope you like it buddy, SKF92 © ) Dash-bio-chart.png|Dash Bio pic Classic Dash.png|Classic Dash Dash new logo.png|Dash logo Emoticon dash.png|Dash icon made by Lozzalolzor Dash in stupid form.jpg|Retarded Dash by Macca29032002 Scan 5.jpg|Dash by Sovash100 Cartoon comic Dash.jpg|Dash (Sam's comic version) Dash the turtle by Macca.jpg|Dash by Macca HamtaroDash.png|Dash as a Hamster (Staticcat) Cartoon comics bonus picture - Emily and Fionna's revenge.jpg|Dash and Sam dressed like Bailey (Sam237) Sam,Macca and Dash.jpg|Dash,Sam and Macca (Macca) SAM 0266.jpg|Team trio (Staticcat) Dash.png|Dash Sonic Adventure style (Frozina) Dash the turtle - gift by Sam237.jpg|Dash made by Sam237 (updated) Mistletoe.png|Dash and Static. i thought it was funny. (and kinda cute too) StaticxDash.png|i made this....for fun :3 by ETH Rockin' all day.png|Dash with his music player Dash the turtle (Sonic adventure: Battle for Mobius.jpg|Dash: as he appears in "Sonic Adventure: Battle For Mobias" (Sam237) Dash says NO.png|Dash says NO. Tobias vs. Dash.png|Tobias vs. Dash (on the Egg Carrier) Maccas friends.jpg|Dash,Macca,Sam,Tobias,Baily and Riley Dash and Friends.png|Dash,Sam,Static,Macca,Tobias,Emily and Judas (new shading) Tobias vs dash- anime style.png|Dash vs. Tobias (SKF92) Dash Request.jpg|Dash (Callofdutyfan360) Ultra Dash By Macca.jpg|Ultra Dash (macca) Dash the human.png|Dash the Human (ETH) Dash moustache.png|Dash with a moustache Mature picture of Dash the Trutle -complete-.jpg|Dash as an adult Dash meme.png|DAYASH TA TOURTLE Dash In REAL life.png|Dash In REAL LIFE Dash screensaver.jpg|Dash the Turtle, Wallpaper Dash sweatdrop.png|Dash is not amused Dash new art style.png|Dash in his new art style Dash on my Laptop.png|Uhh.. Why is Dash on my computer, and whats with the grin? Sam and Dash.jpg|Sam and Dash (sam237) Dash on paper.png|Dash on "The Paper" Dash game Icon sheet.png|Dash icon sheet (Baine) Dash gamge icon 9.png|Dash icon "neutral" Dash gamge icon 7.png|Dash icon "sigh" Dash gamge icon 6.png|Dash icon "not amused" Dash gamge icon 5.png|Dash icon "suprised" Dash gamge icon 4.png|Dash icon "embarrassed" Dash gamge icon 3.png|Dash icon "confused" Dash gamge icon 2.png|Dash icon "grateful" Dash gamge icon 1.png|Dash icon "happy" Dash in City Escape.jpg|Dash in City Escape Dark Dash, Blue Jay and Lemony.png|Dark Dash vs. Blue Jay & Lemony (Y-Tiger) DASH THE TURTLE GAME.jpg|Dash the Turtle: The Game? Thepaper1.jpg|Problems with Couples. (Dash is with Static) Output 1PwT0O.gif|DASH GIF AWWWWW YYEEEAAAHHH (static) Output tyi1pN.gif Output m4nKg2.gif Dash the turtle the badass.jpg|Le haw haw (Metal) dash the turtle punk.jpg|Dash punking it out (Metal) (note that pic was unfinished at the time) dash the turtle.jpg|Dash all done up for u Omglooksderpy.jpg|Dash again (static) Dash The Turtle.png|Dash givin' us a peace sign Paws and Dash shakin' hands.png|Dash and Paws shakin' hands (paws art by P-T-W, Dash art by me) DASH GAME 2.png|Dash the Turtle: on Wii U 99px-Dash_the_Turtle.png|Dash's first pic on the Wiki (yes, it is a recolour, but hey, its like a relic don't delete it DashtheTurtle.png|Dash by Acaracat Dash SFCB.png|Dash by IronMinerzone Dash Palettes.png|Dash recolours For SFCB By IronMinerzone Pony Dash.png|Dash as a--- OMG WTF PONY Chibi Dash so cute.png|a second attempt at chibi dash and well... IMPROVEMENT MUCH Dash the Turtle by Paws.png|Dash by Paws-the-Wolf Dash 3D.png|Dash... IN 3D, yeah its terrible i used a base so here it is http://earthwind-dk2.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-male-base-2-312659534 Dash sprite.png|A second attempt at Dash's sprite, again improvement, its sonic battle this time Dash the turtle-archie style.png|Dash in the Archie comics (SKF92) IMG_7793.jpg|Paws' Dash pic drawn by my dad. Dathing.jpg|Dash logo thing drawn by Static Dash christmas.png|Dash's quote for Christmas Dash on teh miiverse.png|i guess someone drew a pic on miiverse of Dash (i didnt want to spoil this persons identity so i "painted" all things that could find him) the origin from this line is a error i made on dark dash's page a while back Dash Xmas.png|Dash logo Christmas version (crimson) Dash and River.png|Dash just doesnt understand Dashy!.png|Dash by skinwalker Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Good Category:Turtle Category:Male Category:Speed type characters Category:Mobian Category:Mobians Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Super form Category:Friends with Chao Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Free Runners Category:Teenager Category:Reptiles Category:Fursona Category:Thesupernintendokid's Caracters Category:Thesupernintendokid's Characters